1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby bathinettes, and more particularly, to a durable, convenient, sanitary, practical and safe baby changing, cleansing and bathing station that integrates with a conventional toilet, folds for storage above the toilet, and can be readily deployed for use as a diaper changing table/baby bidet/bath for safe, sanitary and convenient changing, cleansing or bathing of a baby.
2. Description of the Background
Simple fold-down baby changing stations have become a fixture in many public bathrooms thanks to their convenience, and more comprehensive cleansing stations are gaining widespread acceptance. For example, there are numerous prior art baby baths that are portable, or attach to sinks or tubs.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,736 to Pearlson, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,711 to Kentes both show fairly similar fold-down wash basins. However, there is even greater utility in devices which drain into toilets for flushing afterward, and neither make such provision.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,391 to Greene III issued Jun. 10, 1997 shows a baby bidet adapted to be placed on the top of the rim of a toilet bowl, the bidet being shaped so as to fit within and on the toilet bowl. Unfortunately the device provides neither a comfortable working height for a caregiver nor means to change or bathe an infant. Moreover, the device tends to interfere with the conventional use of the toilet and has no life past the time a baby grows out of diapers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,186 to Ayers issued Nov. 26, 1991 shows a baby bidet apparatus that does not interfere with the conventional use of the toilet, and can be readily positioned for application as a baby bidet or bath. The device includes a fold-down support which elevates the child above the toilet and drains the soiled water into the toilet. While conceptually good, the implementation of this device is less than safe as the entire load of the storage console, basin and baby is borne at a single point, and the design is prone to wobbling and other instabilities. Furthermore, the frame that straddles the toilet represents a serious tripping and foot injury hazards. There are also convenience as well as sanitary issues involved with the perforated drain platform as this design lends itself to promote accumulation of excrement and other unsanitary deposits while making the proper cleaning difficult. Furthermore, the drain platform design does not allow for partial submersion in a bath of warm water, thereby making bathing of an infant very uncomfortable and limiting the useful life of the product to a baby's diaper years.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide a more durable, convenient, sanitary, practical and safe baby changing, cleansing and bathing station that integrates with a conventional toilet, folds for storage above the toilet, and can be readily deployed by a single hand for use as a baby bidet or bathinette for safe, sanitary and convenient changing, cleansing or bathing of a baby.